


Unholy Worship

by chisakicore



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Demonic Possession, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisakicore/pseuds/chisakicore
Summary: Do not take revenge but leave room for God's wrath.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 1





	Unholy Worship

Though the words boomed and echoed through the church, the damning vocalisation felt as though it was melting through the walls, through his skin, white-hot pain dripping down against his cheek and neck, vibrating against fragile flesh. The will-o-wisps return, leaking black with obsidian shine, hovering dangerously close to the tip of his nose. The voice was soon to return, baritone and heavy, shaking the floor in which he so firmly stood upon against the darkness who welcomed him home.

“ **PREACHER** ,” the voice beckoned, flickers of darkness caressing his nose, though it felt like nothing; like feathers dancing against his skin, a sinister ballet of death that was sure to reach its climax sooner rather than later. He swallowed thickly, steeling his nerves and tilting his head back away from the will-o-wisp. It exposes his jugular to the foreign thing, but it’s a small price to pay to calm the nerves that having it touch him brought about. “ **I CAN SMELL YOUR FEAR,** ”

There’s a cackle, manic and harsh on the ears, a deep bark of a noise following by an accompanying rumble of the walls of the church. The bible that once rested in his palms, now resided on the floor, begins to vibrate on its own, raising itself upwards, levitating in the air as though God had wanted him to reach out and grab it.

So, he tries to do just that: arm extended out from under the will-o-wisp, he manages a firm grasp upon the holy book, tugging it backwards, but it doesn’t budge. But rather, it stays where it emerged, those black, thin tendrils forming on the other side of the cover, merging with one another until the colour pales, turns almost. . . skin like in complexity.

His eyes fixate on the tendrils as they form something almost human, taking the shape of a hand, extending until there’s an arm, two arms, a torso, legs and – and a face.

Whoever this person was, they looked human, with unruly black hair and a sharply constructed face that made him rather unconventionally handsome, and the signature black attire of a preacher’s uniform helped those youthful features stand prominent against the dark backdrop of the derelict church. The dead give away that this man was certainly no preacher of the bible, however, were his eyes – dark and cold, sclera a bleak black, lacking in life or substance. His irises were a muted grey, almost blending in entirely with the sclera, if not for the hints of red that flashed across his pupils like lightning. 

Wickedly, whatever this creature was grins, yanking the bible effortlessly from the real preachers hands and stepping closer, securing its own around his neck, walking him backwards to the hastily drawn pentagram on the floor, the black tendrils that seeped from the wooden boards lashing at both their ankles with malice: they cut through his skin, phased through its skin.

“ _Do not take revenge but leave room for Gods wrath. . ._ ” the creature speaks, monotonous, brow raised as its hand tightens around the preachers neck, raising up, lifting the poor male up off his feet as though he were nothing but a doll rather than a being of Gods creation. “ _. . . that’s what you always say, right?_ ” 

Silence. The preacher doesn’t speak, chocked up on fear. 

The preacher learns to never speak again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my laptop for over a year now so I figured I'd post it~ Hope you all enjoy it! Please let me know what you think^^


End file.
